Only Time
by QueenVulca
Summary: The battle of the department of mysteries has certainly not been kind to anyone. When desperate times called for desperate measures, will a decision taken by Harry change the history as they know it? Take a plunge in time... ON HIATUS. NOT ABANDONED. 15/11/17- BEING RE-WRITTEN.


**This fanfiction is for Happyfeetthatsme's challenge. It said it had to have Hermione in a time travel. So here it is. My second fanfic. And no, I won't neglect my 1st fanfic. I'm just good at multitasking ;)**

 **Updates might be slow. Depends upon my muse and my net. For clarification, this story begins from the battle at ministry. Instead of the group getting separated in different rooms of Department of Mysteries, after destroying the prophesy, the group lands in the Time Room. The fic will be in Hermione's POV but if situation demands, I'll mention it. So go on. Read and review.**

 _ **DISCLAMER: Recognise anything?**_

 _ **If yes**_

 _ **its NOT mine.**_

 _ **else**_

 _ **mine ;)**_

 **Nothing's gonna stop us**

 **No not this time.**

 **Take your hand in mine**

 **It's ours tonight.**

 **This is a rebel love song.**

 **Hearts will sacrifice**

 **It's do or die**

 **This is a rebel love song.**

 **Wind and running for one reason.**

 **They can't stop us from our freedom.**

 **Black Veil Bride- Rebel Love Song.**

 **Chapter 1**

Yes, I knew being friends with Harry would be detrimental to my health. I mean look at the troll incident in first year. I know, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the troll did come into the castle first place because of Harry. Not that I blame him. Not a wee bit. But poor boy had always been on the wrong side of luck. Yeah, he did have a hack for surviving but was normal teenaged sized trouble too much to ask for from fate? And coupled with the Philosopher's stone intentional "accident", Harry did have a tough time just staying alive.

Then the oh-so-irritating Basilisk problem in second year. That thing left me invalid for a good part of the year. How annoying. Harry and Ron had to take care of the problems on their own. No thanks to anyone.

Then came third year with the threat of Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Seriously, was peace too much to ask for? No puns intended. Turns out, Sirius was just a grossly victimised person. Only if great great people of our time took care of their allies. Yes, I mean great wizard Dumbledore. How can someone possibly dump every trouble on Harry's shoulders and by Harry's shoulders transferred to Ron and mine shoulders? Greatest wizard of all time indeed!

Then Triwizard tournament. Need I say anything more about it?

And now in fifth year, fate graced us with the Umbitch. Really! In fate's dictionary is the meaning of peace, chaos? I like to think it is. Lying Bound in the Room of time, I can't help but remise about the things we three went through. And by association, the things we have dragged our friends into. Before I fell, I saw Ron go bonkers in the middle of the battle. Merlin knows what curse he was stuck with. And Neville and Luna were also lying somewhere in this room last time I saw them. Bleeding so badly. I hope my curse gets off quick. I have to stop their bleeding before it does too much harm to them. I wonder how Ginny and Harry are faring. I feel so helpless lying useless when everyone desperately needs help.

Yes, I knew this was a bad idea. But has anyone listened to my logic and reasoning before? No, they have to rush in like the headless chickens they are. I **had** a bad feeling for this. So why didn't I notify any adult before we embarked on this noble quest of ours? Yeah right. Because I was an idiot.

Yup, brightest witch of her year had an epic brain fail when it was needed. But I doubt they would have been any help. Like I said before, fate is just having a merry time pitying us against all the odds. The duel is staring to freak me out. I can hear Harry fight tooth and nail but it seems to be doing no good. And now even Ginny went down. From the scream she emitted looks like she hurt something real bad.

That leaves Harry alone. This is not good, this is really not good. They can't get this close to hurting harry. Now was not the time for him to face it. We need more time. We need to live more. We have to. We are too young to die. Harry is too young to die. Everyone is too young to die. Oh poor Ginny, Luna! And then suddenly I felt myself shake off the body binding curse.

I weakly extended my hand to search for my fallen wand. Thankfully no one had taken it away or I would have been done for. I try not to move much to avoid attracting attention towards myself. Right now surprise attack is the only ace up our sleeves to survive this situation. Bellatrix was as usual running off her mouth with her patented praise-the-Dark-Lord speech while Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers had surrounded Harry.

Bellatrix then cast Cruciatus on Harry and I could barely hold my gasp of horror. Hearing Harry's pained scream Ginny shot Bellatrix with a Bat bogey Hex with all her power. Since they had thought she was indisposed, her sudden attack caught them by surprise and simultaneous I casted Stunner spell at both the Lestrange brothers. Dolohov managed to dodge the spell Ginny cast and rapidly cast a cutting curse at Ginny and turned at me.

I saw Harry panting, trying to get on his feet. He was on his knees, trying his best to pull himself up but he had only managed to draw himself up on his fours. He looked worse for wear. His hand was shaking badly as he reached for his fallen wand. With divided attention I only managed to hear the last bit of Dolohov's villain speech.

"- to go."

"Huh?!" a very smart response on my part. I could now die peacefully in utter shame.

"I don't know if it is your over-smartness or your stupidity but try keep our attention on your opponent."

And he cast a purple curse on me. I couldn't react fast enough but the hurried Protego built a stable shield around me. And to my horror, the curse rippled through my shield effortlessly. As it hit me somewhere below my collarbone as I could think of was my damn luck. What's the use of having a brain that stopped functioning properly when it's the most needed? Now if I had some reflex that Quidditch practise gifted maybe that would been better than the damn the grey matter in her head.

I fell with a dull thud. Added woes! First the biting pain below her collarbone seemed to be spreading inside, and now the head. It's going to form a bump for sure. I took a quick breather and tried to stand up. I found I couldn't move from pain. It was slowly spreading. Agonisingly slow but it seemed to burn its way through me. I couldn't help but conjure images of acid burning me inside out.

I screamed out in terror. That seemed to get my friends attention. Harry stood up shakily, Ron laughed all the way while coming towards me, and out of my corner of eyes I could make out Ginny, Luna and Neville crawling towards me. Atleast I would die among my friends. Well, let's just forget the fact that those friends are surrounded by just-barely disabled enemies. It's almost poetic, dying. Among the friends. Surrounded by enemies. There was just one thing souring the experience. My brain shouting the fact that I am too young to die. And that I want to live. To experience a full life and then go on the eternal journey. Well that can't be helped now, can it?

I couldn't make out what Harry was saying to me, I could at best see his fuzzy form trying to say something. He was holding my hand and placed it on his cheek. I could feel his voice vibrating but beyond that nothing. Then I feel something wet on my numbing hands. Oh dear... Harry was crying. Someone was holding my head in their lap. And another was stroking my face. A good way to go if you ask me. But I had to console Harry before I go and also have to give them some last minute advice. They have to survive this. But that doesn't mean I am giving up so soon, I'll hang on unless someone drags me away. I am fighter and I'll die a fighter.

" 'Arry" I begun weakly. My voice sounded so horrible.

"Mione! Don't worry. We'll be out of this as soon as possible. I promise. Please, hang on." His voice ended in a wail.

" 'arry. Get 'em out s-s-safe."

"I will. Everyone of us."

"N-n-noo. Not m-me." Damn, I'm stuttering so much. I'm mortified!

"Hermione Jean Granger, you possibly cannot say such...such...stupid things" said Ginny.

"We are going to make out of this alive, Hermione. I know. The Gibblegotts are near. They'll help us out." assured Luna.

" Guys... stay...to-to-gether. Get treated as-as soon...as possible. Harry, don't blame your-yourself." I ended in a sigh.

"Hermione, please no. You are the strongest among us. You can't let go." Neville said his voice choked with tears.

" Nuffing to 'old on to. I'm tryin'. But im...im slippin' away."

Ginny gave a heart wrenching sob. Luna was crying quietly; her tears once fell on my face. She kept patting my head softly. I couldn't hear Neville but I felt him shuffle near me. Harry had my hand in an iron gripping as if helping me to hold on. It helped. Really. I could feel a smile form on my face.

"Hahahahah. She's dying. Hehehe, but that damn wi-hehehe-itch is smiliiiiiiing. Hermione! If you die nooooow, I am gonna kill youuuu." Said Ron in a creepy singsong manner.

"Nice joke, Ron." I said.

"Harry Potter. Face your death with the bravery you seem to fake." Said a loud hissing voice. Great! Voldemort in my death party was a cherry on top of the cake. So much for a peaceful farewell.

"Not today, snake face. Not today!" Harry said in the iciest voice I have ever heard. It could be the blizzard in Snape's frosty personality. If Snape could manage this voice, I'm sure ice would form in the path he walked. I am proud of you, Harry.

Then suddenly there were colourful flashes, loud dong of a bell. More flashes. And the sound of many glasses breaking filled the room. Something scattered over me. By the squeals I heard it looked like it scattered over everyone. More flashes this time accompanied by a loud whooshing sound. My head was going to explode thanks to the impossible dongs of the loud bell. The headache that was building was a massive one, I knew.

Now I felt weightless. Is that what passing away felt like? It's wasn't...unpleasant. I couldn't hear anything anymore. But I swear I felt something touch my hand. The headache was killing me. Looks like it is good time for a nap.

An eternal nap.


End file.
